


Drabble 1

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: a drabble inspired by The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg.





	Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

The dream had scared him.  The vision of the dead wolf, the one he had shot with the arrow, shifted into Blair.  He had to do something, had to keep him safe, away from this insanity that was consuming him.

  

Taking the steps to prepare for a fight in his home, he pushed Blair away, throwing him out of the loft to keep him away from ground zero.

  

Now, standing by the fountain he found himself face to face with his nightmare, only it was living.

  

Dropping to his knees, he started giving CPR.  He refused to let Blair die.

  


End file.
